My Sin, My Perdition
by titesouris
Summary: L'après guerre était-elle aussi destructrice que la guerre elle même ? Peut on croire qu'on s'en sort sans dommage ? Ces deux personnes vont vous trouver que la vie est loin d'être facile. L'après vie... OS HP/DM


Petit OS sans prétention dédiés à ces deux personnages que j'affectionne, surtout Drago.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**My sin, my perdition**

_**[La mort est quelque fois un châtiment, souvent c'est un don, pour plus d'un, c'est une grâce] Sénèque**_

Las, il était las de tout. Il avait été imprudent, et pourtant, il savait, il avait l'habitude. Ne jamais relâcher son attention, toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule, ne jamais s'isoler dans un recoin isolé. Tout cela il le savait, mais ce soir, malgré tout,_ ils_ avaient réussi à le coincer.

Dans cette ruelle mal éclairée, dans ce coin où après plusieurs minutes, il avait fini par tomber, son visage heurtant violemment le bitume. L'odeur d'urine avait emplit ses narines, alors qu'il sentait pleuvoir sur lui, les coups, certains extrêmement bien placés. Puis plus rien. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'ils en avaient enfin fini, mais non…

Les coups avaient repris, certains plus violents, alors qu'un liquide chaud tombait sur lui, souillant ses vêtements, mais sa personne, le souillant lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, il le savait, mais attendre c'était accepter ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

**OoO**

La porte s'entrouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme éreintée, les traits creusés par le chagrin et la fatigue. Observant l'homme qui venait de frapper chez elle, la jeune femme referma son peignoir sur sa poitrine, baissant les yeux une fraction de seconde.

« Tu es sobre ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement. « Non bien sûr que non, tu empestes d'ici. »

La voix d'Hermione claqua dans l'air, faisant se fermer pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de son ami, avant de refermer la porte, au moment où le jeune homme allait prendre la parole.

Il la détestait. Comme il pouvait la détester quand elle agissait ainsi. Il comprenait son comportement, elle qui avait un enfant maintenant, mais il la détestait quand même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui tendre la main, comme elle le faisait avant ? Elle lui en voulait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Lui avait survécu, ne se remettant pas de la guerre et de la mort de leur ami. S'il avait pu, il aurait souhaité mourir à sa place, mais non, le destin avait fait que lui était resté en vie.

**OoO**

Il avait mal de partout. La poitrine, les jambes, les bras, de partout. Tout son corps était à lui seul un objet de torture. Il allait devoir y aller doucement, se relever centimètres par centimètres, prendre garde à ne pas chuter, et essayer de rejoindre son refuge.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas mourir ? Mourir était encore ce qui avait de plus simple. Il espérait tellement la mort, il était à l'accueillir, avec joie, mais elle, visiblement ne voulait pas de lui. Rien ni personne ne voulait de lui, sauf la douleur et l'humiliation.

**OoO**

Un grattement, puis un bruit sourd, sortit Harry de sa torpeur, le forçant à abandonner pendant quelques secondes, sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Se saisissant de sa baguette, le brun alla ouvrir sa porte, se figeant une fraction de seconde, avant d'avoir le réflexe de rattraper le corps qui venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Harry resta interloqué quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir, en sentant un liquide chaud couler sur ses mains. Reprenant ses esprits, le brun traîna le corps frêle et blessé de Drago Malfoy sur le canapé poussiéreux de son salon.

Malfoy se mit à gémir faiblement, faisant relever la tête du Sauveur du monde magique, alors avec une force qu'il ne pensait plus posséder, Harry se releva, et rapidement alla chercher désinfectant, serviettes propres, et bouteille de whisky pur feu, pour se donner du courage et se tenir compagnie.

Alors qu'il venait de retirer la chemise en lambeau du serpentard, la main de celui-ci agrippa violemment la sienne, les faisant trembler tous les deux. Malfoy essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais la douleur le foudroya, le forçant à refermer ses yeux.

« Tiens le coup Malfoy… »

Harry fut surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi douce et apaisante, avec quelqu'un qu'il était supposé détester_. Perturbant_. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Harry entreprit de soigner Malfoy, se concentrant, travaillant minutieusement. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, la plaie sur le torse du blond cessa de saigner, et Harry put inspecter le corps de sa Némésis. Il avait constaté que la peau de son bras gauche avait été brûlée, le forçant à aller chercher un baume apaisant qu'Hermione leur avait confectionné pendant leur quête.

Retirant son pantalon au blond, Harry constata que les jambes fines du jeune homme portaient plusieurs hématomes. Il avait été passé à tabac. C'était tellement logique et ignoble, qu'Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Qui avait osé faire cela à Malfoy ? Alors qu'il allait s'écarter du corps à présent soigné, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son bras, lui faisant baisser les yeux. Drago le regardait avec douceur et une reconnaissance mal dissimulée par la douleur. Et malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le Prince des Serpents était beau, le laissant totalement captivé par un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Se relaissant tomber sur le sol, Harry commença à s'interroger sur ses motivations. Pourquoi diable avait-il aidé Drago Malfoy ?

**OoO**

_**[Qui sait si la vie n'est pas la mort et si ce n'est pas la mort ce que les hommes appellent la vie ?] Euripide**_

« Harry ! »

Harry sursauta en entendant Hermione l'appeler, la main de la jeune femme poser sur son épaule. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le jeune homme se redressa en baillant, la bouche encore pâteuse de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

« Mione ? » « Il y a un problème ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« La question serait plutôt qu'est ce que lui, fait ici » Demanda Hermione désignant le corps allongé sur le canapé miteux de son ami.

Harry coula un regard en direction du canapé, les évènements de la veille, revenant à galop dans son esprit. Il avait soigné Malfoy, et il l'avait trouvé beau. Des faits toujours aussi perturbants, si ce n'est plus, une fois sobre.

« Tu m'as apporté à manger ? » Constata Harry en voyant un sachet de pâtisserie posé sur la table du salon.

« Au vu de ton état hier, je me suis dis que… » Hermione s'interrompit, soupirant bruyamment, faisant baisser les yeux du brun. « Harry, il faut que ça cesse. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, Summer a besoin de son parrain. Ne me demandes pas d'essayer de vivre alors que tu en es incapable »

Hermione garda le silence, quelques secondes, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Faisant quelques pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Harry, la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de quitter la maison, le laissant seul.

« Me dis pas que Granger s'est reproduit ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui

« Fermes la Malfoy, où je fais en sorte de rouvrir tes blessures pour ensuite te regarder mourir lentement »

Le silence se fit entre eux, calme, apaisant et étouffant. Harry sentait le regard brûlant du blond sur lui, le rendant mal à l'aise. Pour s'occuper plus qu'autre chose, Harry alla chercher le sac de pâtisserie, avant de prendre place, versant le contenu sur la table. S'emparant d'un petit pain, le brun se mit à manger, ne prêtant pas garde à Drago qui grommelait contre l'impolitesse de son hôte, incapable de lui offrir de quoi se nourrir également.

« Tu pues Malfoy » Constata Harry, mordant négligemment dans son pain

« On m'a pissé dessus Potter, Sûre que je pues » Répliqua Drago cynique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, ne jugeant pas utile de répliquer. Dans sa façon de le dire, Malfoy montrait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, surtout avec lui. Et lui, n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans la conversation.

« Tu empestes l'alcool Potter » Cracha Drago

« Tu pourrais montrer plus de respect à l'homme qui t'as soigné »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Se récria le blond.

Harry se leva, abandonnant ses pâtisseries, passant devant Malfoy sans le regarder. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Harry se stoppa, tournant la tête une fraction de seconde, observant pour la première fois, Malfoy depuis son réveil. Depuis quand n'avait il pas vu son meilleur ennemi ? Depuis cette fameuse fois, dans la salle sur demande, quand il lui avait encore sauvé la vie. La différence entre ces deux Malfoy était mince. Celui-ci, était plus pâle, plus maigre, plus….déchiré.

Malfoy n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, blessé et squelettique, il n'en restait pas moins, un ange déchu. Un ange à la beauté parfaite…

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, quittant pour de bon le salon. Drago regarda Harry partir, avant de se redresser de toutes ses forces, pour se mettre debout. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas chuter au premier pas, Drago quitta la maison miteuse du Sauveur.

**OoO**

_**[L'absence est le plus grand des maux] La Fontaine**_

Harry observait son verre rempli de Whisky, intrigué comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis si longtemps. Comme à son habitude, il était allé s'installer au comptoir, de ce qu'il pourrait qualifier, de seconde maison, Phil le barman, lui servant par automatisme son Whisky. Seulement cela faisait plusieurs heures, qu'il était là, fixant son verre sans le boire. Pourquoi ?

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait déjà été saoul depuis des heures, attendant qu'Hermione vienne le chercher, si il avait été trop déchiré pour marcher, ou alors, il serait allé décuver dans un coin de rue, vomissant tripes et boyaux, mais ce soir, ce soir il n'arrivait pas à boire, son esprit n'arrêtant pas de penser à Malfoy.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à l'ancien serpentard pour qu'il finisse dans ses états ? Des mangemorts encore en liberté ? Ou des citoyens trop zélé souhaitant faire justice eux même ? Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi Malfoy se laissait-il frappé ?

**OoO**

Incapable. Potter était un incapable fini. Trop saoul pour pouvoir le soigner correctement. Même le plus crétin des crétins comme Weasley aurait vu, qu'il avait besoin de point et pas d'un joli bandage crasseux avec des serviettes noires de saletés. Potter était un incapable. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir terminer le travail lui-même.

Ouvrant son armoire à pharmacie, Drago prit le flacon d'antidouleur, avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de whisky, cachée sous son lit. Avalant les pilules avec l'alcool, Drago retira les lambeaux de sa chemise, avant de verser un peu d'alcool sur sa plaie, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne ressentait quasiment plus rien, le blond alla prendre une aiguille et du fil, commençant à recoudre la plaie béante qui lui parsemait le torse. Cousant et buvant en même temps, Drago finit par s'effondrer sur son lit, saoul et inconscient.

**OoO**

Le verre se renversa, le liquide ambré coulant sur le sol. Phil soupira faiblement, commençant à nettoyer le comptoir, relevant négligemment, la tête d'Harry, qui reposait doucement, le brun ronflant faiblement.

Après que tout fut nettoyé, Phil décrocha le téléphone, composant le seul numéro qu'il connaissait. La conversation ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il avait pu sentir que cette personne aussi était lasse. Lasse de tout devoir porter sur ses épaules a à peine 19 ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bar s'ouvrit, sur une jeune femme brune, poussant un landau devant elle. Offrant un sourire triste au barman, la jeune femme, recouvrit son enfant, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de celui d'Harry.

Commandant un verre d'eau, Hermione but une petite gorgée, avant de vider son verre sur la tête d'Harry, le jeune homme se réveillant en sursautant.

« On rentre » Fut la seule phrase que prononça la brunette.

Harry la regarda sortir du bar, avant de se lever à son tour, manquant de tomber, en trébuchant.

**OoO**

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, avant de se figer, en apercevant une forme assise à son bureau, dans le noir quasi total. Allant chercher, sans faire le moindre bruit, le couteau caché sous son oreiller, Drago se rapprocha légèrement, demandant d'une voix ferme :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

L'ombre se leva, comme au ralenti, avant d'allumer la lampe posée sur le meuble. Ecarquillant les yeux, Drago recula légèrement, pointant le couteau devant lui.

« Bonjour Drago »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Redemanda le blond

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Drago se mit à marcher, en souriant faiblement, gardant le couteau pointé en direction de l'intrus. Il était peut être blessé et saoul, mais en cas d'attaque, il savait qu'il serait capable de tuer, sans le moindre état d'âme.

« Alors qui êtes vous ? » Redemanda-t-il

« Je suis toi »

Drago éclata de rire, avant de poser un regard froid sur l'homme en face de lui, qui il devait bien le reconnaître, lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

**OoO**

« Je suis désolé Mione… »

Harry baissa la tête, se rendant compte, qu'il n'était même plus capable de regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. La jeune femme se balançait légèrement dans un rocking-chair, berçant Summer qui venait de prendre son biberon.

« Harry… Harry, regarde-moi quand je te parle »

Le jeune homme se força à lever les yeux, contemplant depuis ce qui lui semblait des années Hermione. Elle avait changé, énormément changé. Elle était plus fine qu'avant sa grossesse, sa peau était plus blanche, aussi blanche que celle de Malfoy. Elle était fatiguée, aussi fatiguée que lui, et maintenant, elle avait un enfant à charge, et lui qui avait juré de l'aider, l'abandonnait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Tu es ma seule famille Harry, alors même si cela me coûte, je t'attendrais, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu t'en remettes. Mais je t'en prie, essaye de moins boire d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement, avant de se lever, demandant la permission de prendre Summer dans ses bras. Hermione hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement, lui déposer sa nièce dans les bras.

**OoO**

« Veille sur ta mère Drago » « Drago tu te dois obéir au maître » « Drago veille sur ta mère » « Drago encore et toujours ! »

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, appuyant ses mains contre ses oreilles, ne voulant plus entendre sa propre voix, dévoiler une vérité, qu'il refusait d'admettre.

« Et tes rêves à toi Drago ? Tu y as pensé ? Non bien sûr que non, du moment que tu étais le parfait petit soldat de ton père ! »

« FERME-LA ! » Hurla Drago lançant son couteau en pleine tête de sa réincarnation. « MON PERE EST UN INCAPABLE ! IL N'A JAMAIS SU VEILLER SUR NOUS ! J'AI FAIT CE QUE J'AVAIS A FAIRE !! »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Drago haletant légèrement, après son débordement de colère. Regardant le couteau qui bougeait encore dans le mur, le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant immédiatement.

**OoO**

Il ne la reverrait plus. Jamais plus, tant qu'il ne serait pas se tenir loin d'une bouteille d'alcool, il allait l'exclure de sa vie, le temps de se reconstruire. Il lui devait bien cela. A force de se détruire, il l'entraînait dans sa chute, la forçant à s'occuper plus de lui, que de sa propre fille. Il n'avait plus le droit d'agir ainsi. Summer Anne Granger méritait d'avoir une mère à part entière et un parrain attentif et aimant à ses côtés. Oui il allait la quitter…

**OoO**

_**[Le temps révèle tout, c'est un bavard qui parle sans être interrogé] Euripide**_

Drago observait le plafond. Miteux, déchiré et sale. Il s'était réveillé après son délire, plus fatigué que jamais. Allier médicaments et alcool était dangereux, mais sur l'instant présent, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure solution, mais maintenant, il se retrouvait avec du plomb dans le corps, et un mal de tête terrible.

Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais été du genre à s'avouer vaincu. C'était avant, quand il avait encore une mission bien plus importante, que celle donner par le Lord. Veiller sur sa mère, tel était l'enseignement que Lucius s'était efforcé de lui enseigner, comme si il avait toujours su, qu'il faillirait, qu'il serait incapable de servir Voldemort. Alors il l'avait fait, il avait veillé sur elle, et avait réussi, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, où après avoir échappé à une horde de famille en colère, il s'était rendu au manoir, et là…il était mort. Il avait cessé de vivre, quand il avait trouvé le corps ensanglanté de sa mère, gisant sur le sol, la robe, déchiré, laissant deviner qu'elle avait subi plus que de simples tortures.

Face à ce spectacle, il avait vomi sur le plancher verni, avant de s'effondrer au sol, pleurant tel un enfant. Sa mère l'avait quitté…

Drago leva la main, touchant sa joue, humide de larmes. Depuis ces derniers mois, il ne faisait quasiment que ça, pleurer la mort de sa mère. Il savait pertinemment que si elle avait été encore de se monde, elle se serait révoltée de voir à quel point, il avait décidé d'en finir. Se laisser frapper par des raclures pour avoir l'impression de payer les dettes de son père, et racheter ainsi le nom de sa famille, rendre à sa mère la fierté de s'appeler Malfoy.

Sursautant en entendant frapper à sa porte, Drago se leva en soupirant, traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa porte. Se figeant en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, Drago ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. S'effaçant pour laisser entrer son « invité » Drago referma la porte, avant de se tourner, croisant les bras.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? » Demanda-t-il

« Tu es facile à retrouver Malfoy, à croire que tu veux que tout le monde vienne te ruer de coups » Se moqua Harry faisant s'assombrir les iris gris de Drago

« Dis le Sauveur du Monde magique qui se noie chaque jour dans une bouteille, parce que sa belette de copain est mort » Répliqua Drago cyniquement, avant de tomber à terre, face à la violence du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Restant à terre quelques secondes, Drago se releva, observant intensément Harry, avant de le frapper au visage à son tour, son poing s'écrasant sur le nez du Sauveur. Enchaînant les droites, Drago frappa de plus en plus fort Harry, avant de porter un coup dans l'estomac du brun, le forçant à se cambrer. Poussant Harry, Drago allait le frapper à nouveau quand les poings du brun se mirent à le frapper à leur tour au visage et à l'estomac. Poussant Drago, le blond sentit avec horreur son visage se fracasser sur le miroir de son salon, lui égratignant le visage. Sonner pendant quelques secondes, Drago se releva, avant de se jeter sur Harry, le frappant à nouveau. Se souvenant de la blessure de Drago, Harry le frappa à la poitrine, faisant gémir de douleur son adversaire, avant de l'envoyer valser sur la table, qui céda face au point et à la violence de l'impact.

Drago resta à terre, essoufflé, les poumons comprimés sous la douleur, la vue devenant floue par moment. Harry le regarda se battre à reprendre sa respiration, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, emprisonnant entre ses mains, la gorge du blond. Harry se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort, Drago essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du brun sur lui. Alors qu'il était à la limite de l'inconscience, Harry relâcha la pression avant de se lever, essoufflé à son tour, le regard étrangement brillant.

« Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy. Tu ne m'as jamais connu… »

Le brun se releva, marchant rapidement vers la porte, plus que désireux de quitter cet appartement minable, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la voix rauque de Drago s'éleva, le faisant stopper :

« Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! »

Harry se tourna une fraction de seconde vers Malfoy, avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui.

**OoO**

Il le détestait, oh ça oui, jamais il n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un, comme il pouvait le détester lui. Se moquer ainsi de sa peine, c'était ignoble. Qu'est ce que ce serpent vicieux pouvait bien connaître à la vie, à l'atrocité de celle-ci ?

Claquant la porte derrière lui, Harry alla directement se servir un verre, toujours aussi furieux que quand il avait quitté l'appartement de Malfoy. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Harry souffla bruyamment, avant de relever la tête, lançant d'une voix claire :

« Kreattur ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut devant son maître, se courbant à l'extrême, le nez raclant le tapis sale du salon.

« Le maître a appelé Kreattur »

« Rassemble toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur Malfoy » Ordonna Harry avant d'avaler cul sec son verre. « Je veux savoir pourquoi on ne parle pas des Malfoy dans la Gazette »

Kreattur s'inclina une nouvelle fois, avant de disparaître dans un Pop assourdissant, laissant Harry seul.

**OoO**

Potter ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait saccagé la moitié de son salon, et maintenant en plus de la poitrine, il avait le dos en compote. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que le balafré savait aussi bien se battre, il n'y aurait jamais cru, mais il devait bien l'avouer Potter supportait bien les coups, et les rendaient bien.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a tout ranger, et ramasser les débris de verre qui jonchaient sur le sol. Mais s'il était amené à recroiser ce con de Potter, il allait lui faire sa fête, lui montrant que s'il était tombé bas en se laissant frapper par les autres, il n'était pas encore tout à fait au fond du trou, pour laisser la victoire à Potter.

**OoO**

Kreattur réapparu quelques heures plus tard, tenant entre ces mains, une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. En voyant son maître à nouveau défait sur le canapé, l'elfe se recula, essayant de savoir si cette fois ci, serait la première fois où le jeune Potter s'en prendrait à lui. Mais il devait reconnaître aussi, que le jeune maître n'avait jamais été violent avec lui, ni avec qui que se soit.

« Maître »

Harry bougea légèrement, ouvrant à moitié les yeux, essayant de garder son regard fixé sur l'elfe. Quand enfin sa vision fut stabilisée, Harry se redressa en position assise, prenant entre ces mains, le journal que lui tendait Kreattur

« En page 12, le maître trouvera ses réponses »

« Merci Kreattur, tu peux disposer »

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éclipser. Harry ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée, se mettant à lire les articles, avant de tomber sur celui parlant des Malfoy. Portant une main à sa bouche, en lisant le sort tragique de Narcissa Malfoy, Harry laissa tomber le journal, se sentant mal. Il avait aimé s'en prendre à Malfoy, déverser sur lui sa haine, mais maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi le blond se laissait frapper, il avait pitié de lui, et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait table rase du passé, pour lui offrir son soutien.

**OoO**

Cerné une nouvelle fois. Pour une fois, il était parti plus tôt, souhaitant se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère, mais à croire que ses fidèles asseyant, l'aimaient au point de passer leur journée à l'attendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils en finissent, avant de rejoindre le cimetière, où son appartement, dans le cas où il serait trop mal en point.

Avant que Drago est eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, il sentit un objet dur frapper violemment son bras gauche, lui faisant mordre les lèvres, pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Se dégageant de son bourreau, Drago chuta à terre, en sentant la barre métallique, frapper son dos à plusieurs reprises lui coupant la respiration. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait avoir plus mal, qu'il n'avait déjà, Drago sentit qu'on l'obligeait à mettre ses mains à plat, avant de comprendre au premier impact, qu'ils allaient lui casser les doigts un par un. _Maman…Pardonne moi…J'ai failli…_ Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'il se laissait faire, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, implorer le pardon de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, la seule qui l'avait protégé avec le peu de pouvoir qu'elle possédait.

Soudain les coups cessèrent, tandis qu'une main douce se posa sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement, avant de le soulever, murmurant des mots apaisants.

« Maman… »Murmura Drago avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'inconscience.

**OoO**

La porte se referma sur Kreattur, portant une bassine d'eau remplie de torchons tachés de sang. Il avait passé la nuit à aider le maître a soigné le jeune maître Malfoy. Allant dans la cuisine vider la bassine, Kreattur se mit à claquer des doigts, nettoyant petit à petit la maison, lui faisant recouvrir sa clarté d'antan, quand le jeune maître et son amie vivaient avec lui.

Harry regardait Drago dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher par moment de lui masser la tête. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans cette ruelle, il ressentait le besoin et l'envie de l'aider. Apprendre que Malfoy aimait réellement sa mère le déstabilisait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un Malfoy puisse être doté de sentiments, et encore moins Drago, seulement, il était forcé de reconnaître que le blond possédait un cœur, un cœur meurtri qui ne battait plus que par automatisme. Il avait perdu sa seule famille, et maintenant, il n'avait plus goût à la vie, allant jusqu'à se laisser traîner dans la boue.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le visage de Malfoy, le détaillant intensément, scrutant les moindres recoins de son visage parfait. Il était étrange de voir cet ange aussi mal en point, tout en gardant la splendeur qui le caractérisait, et pour la première fois, Harry commença à se demander si son obsession pour le serpentard en sixième année, ne cachait pas autre chose. Après tout, il avait épié Malfoy dans ses moindres faits et gestes, mais il avait été réellement déstabilisé dans les toilettes, quand il l'avait vu pleurer pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait nier cette fraction de seconde durant laquelle, il avait été tenté de prendre le blond dans ses bras, le trouvant beau et torturé.

Malfoy bougea dans son sommeil, ses traits se tordant en une grimace de douleur. Drago Malfoy souffrait devant ses yeux, un spectacle surprenant, qui réveillait en lui, cette envie et ce besoin de prendre soin du blond. Prenant entre ses mains celle douce de son ennemi, Harry la caressa tendrement, avant de s'endormir sur sa chaise, tenant fermement la main de Drago.

**OoO**

Drago ouvrit les yeux, sentant une douce pression sur ses mains. Se redressant en grimaçant, le blond laissa passer un soupir, pestant contre la douleur, et Potter qui dormait presque paisiblement, sa tête collée à son torse, ses mains entourant celles de Drago. Ne voulant pas avoir à remercier, ni même à causer avec le brun, Drago essaya de se retirer de cette étreinte pour le moins bizarre…et réconfortante, mais à peine avait il retiré sa main qu'Harry se redressa, les yeux brillants encore rempli de sommeil. Le brun accrocha son regard à celui de Drago, rendant l'atmosphère de la chambre plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Harry allait prendre la parole quand Drago le repoussa violemment. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de se ménager, sa blessure à la poitrine se remettant à saigner, tâchant le pansement propre. Harry allait lui signaler son mécontentement, quand le poing du blond s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Drago s'effondra sous ses yeux, se forçant à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Putain Malfoy ! Abruti ! Je n'ai pas passé ma nuit à te maintenir en vie pour que tu foutes tout en l'air maintenant ! »

« Va te faire Potter, je ne t'ai rien demandé et si tu m'avais laissé crever dans cette ruelle, ça m'aurait grandement facilité la vie ! »

« Alors quoi ? Malfoy veut mourir ?! » S'écria Harry « Si c'est tellement ça que tu souhaites, laisse moi le faire ! Mieux vaut moi que quelqu'un d'autre… » Finit par murmurer le brun.

Le silence se fit entre les deux, Drago prenant conscience qu'il était encore dans les bras du Sauveur, Harry le regardait sans réellement le voir. Mué par il ne savait quelle envie, Drago posa sa main sur la joue du brun, ses yeux gris brillant de milles feux.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu accepterais de me tuer ? Tu le ferais pour moi ? Ton ennemi ? » Murmura-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, son regard plongeant dans celui du blond. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'avait aucune envie de voir mourir l'ancien serpentard, et que celui-ci l'envisage avec autant d'espoir, lui crevait le cœur.

« Non Drago… Je refuse que tu meures, pas toi… »

Les larmes se mirent à couler, terminant leur course sur le visage fin de Drago. Comme dans une scène qu'on observait de l'extérieur, Drago sentit l'étreinte d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui, le brun cachant son visage dans son cou.

**OoO**

_**[Nous promettons selon nos espérances et nous tenons selon nos craintes] La Rochefoucauld**_

La vie reprenait son cours, aussi bizarre et revitalisante que dans leurs années d'adolescence, ou l'illusion primait sur tout le reste. A Poudlard où ils se détestaient avec tellement d'envie et de passion, que cela les rendaient plus vivants, qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Malgré eux, une routine s'était installée, Kreattur les nourrissait, rendant à la demeure des Black-Potter, son éclat lumineux et apaisant. Drago et Harry parlaient peu, se contentant de regards plus longs que nécessaires, les non-dits parlant plus que les mots eux-mêmes.

Les journées se déroulaient toujours de la même manière. Harry et sa bouteille, Drago et ses démons.

Le blond passait ses journées enfermé dans l'immense bibliothèque, aménagée par Hermione, durant les quelques mois où la brunette avait vécu avec lui, avant de le quitter, jugeant leur relation malsaine et destructrice pour sa grossesse. Souvent Harry entrait dans la pièce, sans que Drago ne s'en rende compte, le brun pouvait l'observer pendant des heures, se mettant à sourire sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Petit à petit, Harry avait cessé de boire autant qu'avant, se contentant de quelques verres dans la journée. La nuit, il s'écroulait de fatigue, et non plus d'ivresse. Drago dormait de mieux en mieux, n'hurlant plus que rarement. Cette cohabitation aussi surprenante que bénéfique, leur permettait de revivre, heure par heure, se reconstruisant doucement.

Fidèle à sa promesse Harry avait coupé le contact avec Hermione, malgré la volonté de la jeune femme, qui après une semaine de silence, était arrivée comme une furie au Square, Summer dans le porte bébé, s'entretenant avec Kreattur de sa situation. Il était resté en retrait quand l'elfe conformément à ses ordres, lui avait menti, lui expliquant qu'il buvait plus que de raison. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient fermés douloureusement. Kreattur s'était incliné avant de s'éclipser la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Hermione s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Drago, le blond l'observant avant de poser son regard sur Summer. Hermione s'était figée, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'émettre la moindre parole, Drago avait à son tour disparu. Harry l'avait vu secouer la tête, avant de quitter définitivement le Square. C'était la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Quatre mois, cela remontait à quatre mois, et même si c'était dur, il savait qu'au final, les retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus belles, une fois que ces propres démons seront morts.

**OoO**

Il avait osé. Il avait osé et sans le prévenir qui plus est ! Il comprenait que Drago ait eu l'envie et le besoin de prendre l'air, mais pas sans lui. Il ne supportait pas de savoir sa Némésis seule dans la rue. Il savait que petit à petit, Drago réapprenait à aimer sa vie, ne parlant quasiment plus de mort, mais ceux de dehors, il savait qu'ils feraient tout pour aider le blond dans son ancien projet.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dehors à la recherche de Drago. Sa première pensée avait été pour Narcissa, il était persuadé que le blond était allé rendre visite à sa défunte mère. Heureusement, il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait Drago dans son champ de vision, le poing qui opprimait sa poitrine allait s'estomper de lui-même.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, en voyant Drago se redresser. Le blond était sain et sauf et ils allaient pouvoir rentrer ensemble. Quand Drago aperçut Harry qui l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière, il lui offrit un sourire tendre, heureux de le voir, heureux de le savoir à ses côtés. Vivre avec le brun était une des meilleures choses qui lui était arrivée.

En voyant Drago lui sourire, Harry fit de même, se mettant en marche, pour le rejoindre plus rapidement. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, la suite des évènements se déroula comme dans un cauchemar.

Drago lui souriait toujours quand soudain Harry vit une lame se planter dans la poitrine du blond. Harry hurla son prénom, se mettant à courir pour rattraper Drago au moment où les genoux du jeune homme touchèrent le sol.

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur les épaules de Drago, froissant et tirant le tissu fin. Harry leva les yeux une fraction de seconde, voyant l'agresseur de son…copain. Harry reposa son regard sur Drago, paniquant en voyant le sang s'écouler rapidement, les yeux du blond commençant à se fermer. Harry hurla son prénom, le secouant violemment, le forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, en sentant le corps du blond s'affaisser contre lui. Mort. Il l'avait perdu. Non.

« DRAGO ! » Hurla désespérément Harry

Harry le serra encore plus fort, ne se souciant pas du sang qui imbibait ses propres vêtements. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu celui qu'il avait aimé en secret. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant que tout venait de prendre fin. Il aimait Drago Malfoy.

_**OoO**_

_**[Les amitiés renouées demandent plus de soins que celles qui n'ont jamais été rompues] La Rochefoucauld.**_

Elle était là, assise à la table du salon de thé. Il pouvait la voir porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, avant de se remettre à écrire sur son ordinateur portable. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Après la mort de Drago, il était parti. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre sans préavis, sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui allait se donner la mort, s'il restait dans la maison où Drago et lui avaient vécu.

Alors il était parti faire le tour du monde, visitant les pays, faisant des rencontres, se reconstruisant tant bien que mal. Il avait accumulé les souvenirs et photos. Et après quelques mois, il avait suivi la vie d'Hermione et Summer, sa seule famille, via les journaux. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir fier, quand il avait appris que son ami, avait crée son propre journal, Moldus/Sorciers, menant de front les nouvelles, parlant sans tabous. Il avait lu les articles de la brunette en riant, reconnaissant le mordant et le franc parlé de son amie.

Quand il était rentré un mois plutôt, il s'était installé dans un petit loft à l'extérieur de Londres, prenant le temps de se réhabituer à cette vie lointaine. Une fois, il était allé observer son amie, l'espionnant, essayant de savoir si elle avait refait sa vie. Il avait constaté que non. Hermione ne vivait que pour sa fille et son journal. Summer était une petite fille épanouie et adorable. Ses cheveux oscillant entre le châtain et le roux, la rendait friponne, ses yeux bleus la rendant mystérieuse. Hermione n'avait pas changé. Elle avait gardé sa taille de guêpe, ses boucles étaient toujours aussi soignées. Elle était une femme d'affaire imposant respect et envie. Il était fier d'elle.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se mit en marche, se rapprochant inexorablement d'Hermione. Quand il fut derrière elle, le brun ferma les yeux, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, se penchant pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

Hermione se laissa aller contre le torse d'Harry, l'ayant reconnu à son eau de toilette. Même après toutes ses années, il avait gardé cette odeur si particulière. Harry prit place face à elle, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux, le même que pendant leur jeunesse. Hermione posa une main sur la table, son autre main s'emparant de sa tasse. Harry l'observa quelques secondes, avant de se saisir de sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts.

La brunette lui offrit un sourire, avant de se tourner vers Summer qui venait de hurler de joie, se précipitant sur Harry. Le jeune homme la prit sur ses genoux, l'embrassant tendrement.

Le décor était planté. Un homme, une femme, un enfant. Un parrain, une mère. Une amitié.

_**[Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout de toi, et qui t'aime quand même] F.W Hubbard**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
